castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Lords of Shadow)/Gallery
''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Artworks Gabriel-14.jpg 47455 429971047060 635147060 5649250 4912630 n.jpg 201131871556_7.jpg 1112197-7344620090820_211627_4_big.jpg ConceptArtGabriel.jpg|Gabriel from ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (2010) GabrielBelmont.jpg |Gabriel render from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow (2010) Char gabriel2.jpg Gabriel Belmont 2.jpg Gabriel Belmont Travel Book.png Ride Warthog Travel Book.png Ride Warg Travel Book.png Ride Troll Travel Book.png Ride Spider Travel Book.png Ride Horse Travel Book.png Gabrieljorgebenedito.jpg Jorge-benedito-peleademo.jpg Ivan-de-andres-gonzalez-119633-6838126-dracula-oxhido.jpg|Gabriel's appearance in the LoS's epilogue Gabriel dracula.png Screenshots GabrielLos2 (5).jpg GabrielLos2 (4).jpg GabrielLos2 (3).jpg GabrielLos2 (2).jpg GabrielLos2 (1).jpg ZobekLos.jpg PanLos.jpg MausoleumLos (1).jpg GraveDiggerGabriel.jpg LoS JP Epilogue.png castlevania-lords-of-shadow-reverie-walkthrough-intro.jpg|Gabriel in Reverie Gabrielbelmont.jpg Gabriel Belmont Moon.png Travel Book animations Early development images Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 1.jpg|Wireframe #1 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 3.jpg|Wireframe #2 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 4.jpg|Wireframe #3 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 2.jpg|Wireframe #4 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 5.jpg|Early footage #1 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 7.jpg|Early footage #2 - Simon version Lords of Shadow Early Footage (Simon) 6.jpg|Early footage #3 - Simon version ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate Artworks MoF-ArtCover.jpg MoF GameInformer Artowk.jpg Dracula-MoF-LoS2.jpg|Dracula, in the VGA teaser 8f59e111794225.56252c608a161.jpg C4a14e11794225.56252c72bfc8a.jpg Comic6.png Dracula - Mirror of Fate.png Screenshots Marie & Gabriel Spend One Last Night Together.JPG GabrielMoFHD.jpg Castlevania Lords of Shadow Mirror of Fate Gabriel.jpg Gabriel Overhears Alucard & Simon.JPG Gabriel Before The Final Confrontation.JPG Gabriel Questions Simon.JPG Gabriel Becomes Sexy As Dracula.JPG Gabriel-Dracula Mirror Of Fate.JPG Gabriel-Dracula Mirror Of Fate 2.JPG Gabriel-Dracula Mirror Of Fate 3.JPG Gabriel-Dracula Mirror Of Fate 4.JPG MOF-Void Sword.png Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Artworks Los2-drac2.jpg Dracul_Void_Sword.jpg Dracul_VS_Gorgon.jpg Arturo-serrano-cover-02.jpg Arturo-serrano-cover.jpg CLOS2 HalloweenAssets-L Bl Dracula.jpg Dracula01.png Dracula02.png Dracula03.png Dracula04.png Gabriel LoS2 Transparent.png THEDRAGONoxhido.jpg Book of Dracul Trevor's Death 2.png Book of Dracul Trevor's Death 1.png Book of Dracul Dracula.png Book of Dracul Trevor's Death 3.png Book of Dracul Titan.png Book of Dracul Dracula 2.png Book of Dracul Cornell.png Book of Dracul Carmilla.png Dracula Book of Dracul.png Shadow Daggers Book of Dracul.png Mist Form Book of Dracul.png Demonic Wings Book of Dracul.png Chaos Bombs Book of Dracul.png Bat Swarm Book of Dracul.png 1978789_1421210091460592_2271153_n.jpg 11909927_1085194181498453_806999848_n.jpg 11950674_134453590236317_1089911727_n.jpg 1493421_1421209638127304_1115073264_o.jpg|Early concepts 1979230_1421209738127294_482311662_o.jpg|Early concept 1780133_1421209741460627_1964918951_o.jpg|Early concept 1782474_1421209651460636_568830101_o.jpg 1956961_1421209691460632_1540882054_o.jpg 1799100_1421209724793962_1272433424_o.jpg Drac610.jpg SAVE FOR WEB DRACUL THRONE.jpg|Concept Art of Dracula on his throne from The Art of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 69f416c63d9b861d079d9bc133faef67.jpg Screenshots Castlevania3.png Castlevania-Lords-Of-Shadow-2-3.jpg Dracula1.jpg Castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-078.jpg E3-2013 shadow.jpg Old Drac close-up.jpg Castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-120.jpg E3-2013 exploring-the-castle.jpg E3-2013 dragon-power.jpg E3-2013 dracul.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-2-Back-in-the-Castle.jpg DragonTransformation.jpg DraculaLos2.jpg 239250_2014-03-25_001ztsxn.png ArmoredDrac (4).jpg 239250_2014-03-25_0015vs4x.png Castlevania-lords-shadow-2-2.jpg ArmoredDrac (1).jpg ArmoredDrac (3).jpg DarkDrac (2).jpg DarkDrac (1).jpg 4074.jpg Old Drac(1).jpg Old Drac(2).jpg Weakened Drac(1).jpg Weakened Drac(2).png Drop of Blood.png Los (9).png Drop of blood.jpg Castlevania-Lords-of-Shadow-2-screen-09.jpg Drop of Blood(1).png Marie's blood.jpg Dracula Bloodstained.jpg Dracula New Coat.jpg Fatality.jpg Fatality.png Caslos2scr 012-large.jpg Burnt Cross.jpg That Stare.jpg Siege Titan Wreckage.jpg Thoughtful Drac.jpg 3699877.jpg Victor Defeated.jpg Trailer screenshots T1 1.jpg T1 4.jpg T1 5.jpg T1 6.jpg T1 10.jpg T1 11.jpg T1 12.jpg Book of Dracul animations Pachislot Akumajō Dracula: Lords of Shadow'' Artworks 2560×1440 LoS12.jpg 2560×1440 LoS11.jpg 2560×1440 LoS10.jpg 2560×1440 LoS09.jpg 2560×1440 LoS02.jpg 2560×1440 LoS01.jpg Screenshots Gabriel and felicia encounter laura.png Gabriel and felicia prepare for battle.png References *Iván González's Artstation Portfolio Category:Belmont Category:Character Galleries Category:Dracula